1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet data processing apparatus and method of a wideband wireless local loop (W-WLL) system, and more particularly, to a packet data processing apparatus and method of a wideband wireless local loop (W-WLL) system that is capable of discriminating and separately processing general packet data and mobile image packet data.
2. Background of the Related Art
A wireless local loop (WLL) is a system in which a certain section between each subscriber terminal and public line exchange is wireless rather than using wire in the existing public switching telephone network (PSTN) system. The WLL is advantageous in that the WLL telephone network can be easily installed than the existing wired telephone network system. The facility extension of the WLL system is less expensive, and the network designing is favorably flexible when the subscribers increase and a re-design is necessary.
In addition, unlike the existing narrowband code division multiple access (CDMA) network, the wideband CDMA WLL system allows integrated services digital network (ISDN) service and a packet network implementation as well as calls, facsimile and data transmission. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the construction of a general W-WLL system. The general W-WLL system includes a radio interface unit (RIU) 20 for receiving a signal of a user from a terminal 10 at home and transmitting it to a base station, a radio port (RP) 30 for handling the connection and releasing of a bearer wirelessly with respect to the radio interface unit (RIP) 20, a radio port controller (RPC) 40 for performing a function of connecting a call link between the radio port (RP) 30 and an exchange, and a router 50 for handling connection with the Internet.
The general W-WLL system further includes a subscriber interface unit and the radio port 30 that are connected wirelessly. The radio port (RP) 30 and the radio port controller (RPC) 40 are connected by an E1 relay line, and the radio port controller 40 and the router 50 are connected by an ethernet. The radio information unit 20 is connected to the Internet through a point-to-point protocol (PPP) to provide an Internet service to each terminal 10.
In the W-WLL system, a packet data routing unit (PDRU) is mounted in the radio port controller 40. It sets and manages the point-to-point protocol (PPP) connection of each terminal 10, and changes a PPP frame transmitted from the terminal 10 to an ethernet frame format and then transmits it to the router 50. In addition, the PDRU also serves to convert the ethernet frame transmitted from the router 50 into a PPP frame then transmit it to the corresponding terminal 10.
In the conventional packet data processing apparatus of the W-WLL system, the packet data transmitted from the Internet is received by a local area network (LAN) controller first, then transmitted to a buffer. Subsequently, the packet data transmitted to the buffer is extracted by a high-level data link control (HDLC) controller and transmitted to the terminal 10 after passing the RIU 20 through an HDLC channel.
At this time, a bandwidth of a general LAN controller is 10 Mbps, and a bandwidth of the HDLC channel is 385 Kbps at the maximum. Accordingly, one buffer is installed between the LAN controller of the PDRU and the HDLC controller in order to solve the bandwidth difference. In the W-WLL system, a plurality of terminals share a single HDLC channel. When a user connected to an arbitrary terminal accesses a general Internet broadcast channel site and watches a mobile image, a very large amount of mobile image packet data are transmitted to the buffer through the LAN controller, and thus, a large amount of mobile image packets exist in the buffer.
As a result, the conventional packet data processing apparatus has a problem that when a user obtains his or her desired information, then requests a relatively less amount of data, the request usually will be delayed due to the mobile image packet occupying the buffer.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.